


Thorin's Proposal

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Ring, F/M, M/M, Romance, early valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Thorin's been keeping up with his duties as King of Erebor and maybe doing a bit of extra work on the side at the forge to make something he believes is long overdue.Warning: Does have gay kissing.Glossary: amrâl = LoveAny transactions are found here: https://thedwarrowscholar.tumblr.com





	Thorin's Proposal

Thorin nodded at the council as he finished the final meeting of the day and made a speedy (yet dignified) exit and went straight to the forge. Heaving a sigh Thorin set to work on the last piece that would seal his fate for the rest of his days. It sounds bad but really is more exhilarating than anything in his eyes. He had been hard at work making sure and taking great care in carving the vines that symbolize his love's home and identifies him as a son of Yvanna. Thorin smiled triumphantly as his goal was met and the bead we has gone to great lengths to create finally is made. He also gave a sigh in relief at the fact that he didn't have to redraw or design the bead...for the 20th time. Thorin knew it had to be perfect to even be considered as an adornment for his One.

Nodding in satisfaction, Thorin cleaned up the station he was using and made sure the bead was in a secure place for it to cool before going to his rooms and cuddle close to his love.

* * *

Bilbo is worried. 

He has noticed that Thorin has been coming back to their rooms later and later and wondered what he had done to Thorin for him to suddenly loose interest in them. Bilbo didn't want to fall into despair, he has faith that Thorin will come to him when he is ready to talk about whatever might be bothering him to keep him away for so long. Bilbo is also more than a little aware of Thorin's duties as King, so he was nailing all his worries Kingly duties instead on letting his traitorous mind wander into places it shouldn't. Taking a deep breath Bilbo decided to make his way to the bedroom and go to sleep knowing Thorin would only worry if he was found waiting for him again.

* * *

Thorin entered his rooms not too much later than he has been working these past couple of weeks and grins in relief at realizing that Bilbo must have  _just_ gone to bed. 

 _'I need to make up for the lost time and more than late nights,'_ Thorin thought as he divested himself of his clothing and slipped into bed in nothing but his undergarments. 

"Glad to see you home love," Bilbo hummed as he felt the bed shift as Thorin got in.

"Glad to be home amrâl," Thorin said pressing his lips to the curls that laid on Bilbo's forehead.

"Is there anything wrong?" Bilbo asked as he molded his body to that of Thorin's with his head on his broad chest.

Thorin's brow furrowed and wondered what could be clearly worrying Bilbo so much and said, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with dear burglar."

Bilbo sighed and burrowed into Thorin's warmth further and let sleep claim him.

* * *

 

Thorin awoke the following more with a newly kindled fire in his belly.

 _"Today is the day,'_  he thought as he got out of bed and put his plan into action.

Bilbo awoke alone but surprised when he felt the flower on the pillow where Thorin usually slept. 

He grinned as the tender meaning of the flower greeted him.

Unbeknownst to him...the day held much promise for more declarations such as that.

Thorin gave the bead a final shining and nodded in satisfaction at the finished product and proceeded to finalize his plans.

* * *

That evening Bilbo entered their bedroom to find a nervous looking Thorin standing in front of a table filled with all of his (Bilbo) favorite foods.

"Good evening love," Bilbo said as he pressed a kiss to Thorin's lips, "What's the occasion?"

Thorin smiled tenderly at Bilbo and said, "You are aware of the significance of hair to my race and the beads used to decorate it yes?"

Bilbo nodded and gasped as Thorin showed him the bead.

"Thorin..." Bilbo said quite speechless.

"Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Son of Yvanna would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo response to that was to jump on Thorin wrapping his arms around his neck yelling a rather relieved and excited, "Yes!"

Thorin sighed in relief and proceeded to braid Bilbo's slightly longer hair to put his bead in. That finished, Thorin pulled their foreheads together in a dwarven kiss and held him close thanking Mahal for having given him such precious gift.

 


End file.
